User blog:Karartegirl99/My Idea For a Series Finale Script
SKOOL Mrs.Bitters: In summary, in the 15-1700s there were hundreds of little Dibs running around, saying that witches and vampires existed. Chunk: Wow... That must have been horrible! (students mutter in agreement) Dib: (to Aki) Zim looks...nervous today. (Zim is eyeing the clock, sweating and twitching. Aki buries deeper into her book.) Dib: (to self) What is he up to? (Bell rings- Dib eyes Zim suspiciously as he frantically runs out the room) DIBS HOUSE (Dib enters and walks to the couch to watch Mysterious Mysteries) Anchorman: Today we ask, yet again, a very important question: Are aliens real? A question so commonly asked that no one wants to hear it asked again. Neighbor: Uh, yeah. I saw one of those light shows over that house over there. (Points to Zim’s house.) The guy inside was screaming a lot. Anchorman: Let’s talk with the owner of the house. (knocks on house) (Door opens. Zim is there in his human thing disguise. Anchor stares at him.) Zim: What? Anchorman: Nothing, you just look like a guy I had on my show a while ago. Zim: Wait. I am being watched! TURN OFF THOSE CAMERAS OR YOU HAVE BREATH-ED YOUR LAST! Anchorman: This is just a little interview. We have a witness who saw sparks over your house last night. Zim: Sparks? You saw nothing but the glow of my beautiful skin. That earth monkey was simply overreacting. Dib: GAZ! Come quick! Zim’s on TV! Gaz: (offscreen) QUIET! I’M ON THE LAST LEVEL OF VAMPIRE PIGGY HUNTER! Dib: But Gaz… Gaz: (offscreen) IF I LOOSE CONCENTRATION, I’M STUFFING THAT OVERSIZED HEAD OFF YOURS WITH MY ENTIRE COLLECTION OF FLESH EATING DOLLS! Dib: MY HEAD’S NOT BIG! (to self) I’m going to go over to Zim’s house to see what’s going on. Gaz: (offscreen) Oh no, you promised we were going to go to Bloaty’s! Dib: Right after Bloaty’s. ZIM’S HOUSE, DARK (Dib nimbly walks along Zim’s fence and crashes through the window. The house is deserted.) Dib: Hello? (Zim rushes out panicking from the kitchen) Zim: What? I am doing nothing. Get out of my house, you spying rat. (Zim pushes Dib towards the door. Dib turns around aggressively.) Dib: Listen, Zim. Whatever you’re up to, I’ll stop you. Zim: You wouldn’t last too long in the battlefield, Dib. Your gigantic head is a bull’s eye. Dib: I don’t care. I’d say the same thing to you. Minus the gigantic head part. (Zim locks the door and draws the blinds) Zim: Fine. Try and defeat me, I dare you. Dib: Okay. But first I want to hear your plan. Zim: My plan? (laughs manically) It is not a plan, it is a predicament. A different invader got captured, that’s all. Nothing to worry your filthy human head about. Can I destroy you now? Dib: Captured? By who? Or what? Zim: The meekrob. We fight now. Dib: Meekrob? Isn’t that the race you tricked me into telling you I threw the muffin at you with? Zim: Huh? Oh, yeah. Dib: I’ve got to go. Zim: You’re not going anywhere. (Zim wrestles Dib to the ground, but Dib grabs the squid picture off the wall and beats Zim until he lets go.) Dib: So long Zim! I have stuff to do! DIBS GARAGE, DARK Dib: Okay, Tak, let’s see if what you’ve left for me can take me to Meekrob. Tak: (Steps out of the shadows) No need to see. That thing would sooner self destruct than fly you to win the war. Dib: War? What war? Tak: (Advances on Dib, grabs him by the collar and whispers menacingly) The Irkens are brought down by no one, Dib. No one. (Tak releases Dib and gets into her ship’s cabin) Tak: Thanks for keeping it warm for me. You really shouldn’t have. (Dib jumps on Tak and forces her out of the cockpit. Tak takes out a gun) Tak: Where are your manners, human? If we are going anywhere, we shall go together. You might be a way to get the Meekrob to cooperate. Dib: Again with the Meekrob! What’s going on? Tak: A war. They have Tenn, and I have you. Maybe we could work something out. That is, if I don’t kill you on the way. (Tak shoves Dib into the corner and throws a small cube at him, which surrounds him as a cage. Dib bangs against the bars. The ship takes off. Dib screams) GAZ’S ROOM, DARK (Gaz wakes up, sleepy eyed) Gaz: DIB, BE QUIET! ( The sound of an engine grows and softens. Gaz steps out of bed and wanders over to Zim’s house.) ZIM’S HOUSE, DARK Gaz: Zim? (Zim comes up from an elevator in the floor.) Zim: What business have you here? Are you helping Dib? Because I could take you out faster than you could say “I’m normal.” Gaz: No. Actually, I’m here to help you destroy him. I can’t get any peace with him yelling all the time. Zim: Well, I don’t have him. Gaz: I thought not. I woke up and he was screaming. Zim: Interesting. When did you last see him? Gaz: He went to check on Tak’s ship. Zim: Then we don’t have much time. Gaz: Are we gonna make his head explode? Cause that would be cool. (Zim pauses for a moment, then leans in closer to Gaz and licks her cheek in an attempt to kiss it.) Zim: That would be cool, wouldn’t it? MEEKROB (Tak’s ship lands. Meekrobs take out their guns and prepare to shoot. Tak and Dib emerge, Dib in his cage, now floating.) Tak: Alright, put your guns down. (meekrob lower guns nervously) Tak: Let’s make a deal. I give you this pathetic alien child and you give me Tenn. Deal? (Lard Nar steps forward) Lard Nar: We’re not going to give up our only hope of freedom for him! The resisty shall resisty until it gets what it wants. Tak: Very well. (Takes out a gun and aims it at Dib) Go on. Make a move, a dare you. (meekrobs stay put) Tak: That’s what I thought. (puts gun away)Now give me Tenn. Let’s not be smeets here. (meekrobs mutter in disagreement) Lard Nar: We have thought over your demands, and we have come to the conclusion… (While Lard Nar is talking, a meekrob blasts a hole in Dib’s cage and helps him out) Lard Nar: that we will not give you Tenn. This has been hard, since we don’t want to see the alien die. Tak: Too bad. Dib, prepare for death. (realizes Dib’s cage is empty) How dare you make a fool of me?! (Meekrob run away.) ZIM’S VOOT CRUISER (Zim is sitting in the front seat, with Gir and Gaz on either side of him. Zim is stroking minimoose.) Gaz: So what are we doing again? Zim: We set Gir and minimoose wherever the Meekrob are stationed. With luck, Dib will be there too. Gir will play with minimoose and set off his doomsday device. Gir: YAY! I gonna SPLODE! Gaz: What if Dib stops Gir? Zim: Uh… I don’t know. Gaz: (sarcastic) Well, this will go well. I can feel it. Zim: Yes, it sure will! (Gaz rolls her eyes) MEEKROB SPACESHIP Meekrob: Welcome, Big Headed boy, to Meekrob! Dib: Cool. Are we gonna destroy the irkens? Meekrob: We weren’t planning on destroying ''all ''of them… we just want to make their empire fall. Dib: Well, that works too. Meekrob: So you hate them? Dib: Yep. An invader was sent to my planet. Meekrob: Yeah, that’s why we captured ours. Dib: I kept trying to stop him, but no one believed he was an alien. Meekrob: Life can be tough. Hey, why don’t we team up? Dib: I’m not in Zim’s holodeck again, am I? Meekrob: I don’t think so. No, this is real. Dib: FINALLY! I SHALL DESTROY MY ARCHNEMISIS! Meekrob: Yay… we’ve got another crazy person joining the resistance. Shloonktapooxis: (offscreen) IT’S THE RESISTY! Meekrob: NO IT’S NOT! DIB’S BEDROOM (ON BOARD SPACESHIP) (Dib is laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. We see Zim’s silhouette pass quickly by. Dib sits up) Dib: (worried) Hello? (Zim crawls out of the shadows, clutching minimoose and Gir in either hand) Zim: This is just a gift, from me to you. (Zim throws them at Dib, and laughs manically. He turns to go when Gir starts playing with minimoose) Zim: No, Gir! Not until I leave! Minimoose: Doomsday device activated. (Zim launches himself at Dib, attempting to get himself to safety. They roll around on the floor together for a few chaotic seconds when Zim jumps under the bed, grabs Dib by the scruff of his neck and pulls him down with him.) SPACE A small boom sounds from a distance, with a green cloud of smoke. DIB’S BEDROOM (ON BOARD SPACESHIP) The bedroom is charred, and the walls are in ruins, showing the neighboring rooms. Dib and Zim huddle under the bed, clutching each other for protection. Dib crawls out from the bed. Dib: Wow. You actually saved my life. Zim: (comes out) Oh, yeah. I guess I did. Dib: Maybe…maybe we shouldn’t fight anymore. Zim: (shrugs) eh. But can I still concur other planets? Dib: Sure, why not. (Zim hugs Dib. Dib looks shocked, but then hugs Zim back. Zim drops Dib on the ground) Zim: I still hate you, though. Dib: Yeah, I figured that. CONVENTIA Tallest Red: You are probably all wondering why you are here today. Tallest Purple: I know ''I ''am. Tallest Red: We are here to agree never to harm Earth, blah blah blah. Why am I doing this? Dib: (holds up bag of donuts) Or else you never see your donuts again. Tallest Purple: NOOOOOOOO! MY DONUTS! (shakes red) DO WHAT HE SAYS! DO WHAT HE SAYS!!! Zim: Also, is it legal for me to marry a different species? Tallest Red: No. (Dib shakes donuts) Tallest Purple: YES! (Gaz steps on stage wearing a purple irken dress) Gaz: Do I ''have '' to do this? (Zim holds up her Game Slave 2. Gaz growls and punches Zim in the stomach and takes her game back) Gaz: I’ll marry an alien, but if you touch my Game Slave 2 again, I will rip out your eyes and stick a wasp nest in both sockets. Then I’ll poor lemon juice in and tape the whole mess shut. (Dib and Zim shudder) Tallest Red: Fine. (Picks up book) You are married. The end. (throws book to the side) (Zim looks happy, but Gaz sprays soda in his face. Zim screams, and we zoom out.) No one's gonna forge this signature. athqp389t6y43890fhgudeg78pelrhp4$%^%##F 22:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts